


a straight reyna fic

by ashesrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesrose/pseuds/ashesrose
Summary: short straight reyna fic :)





	a straight reyna fic

reyna picks up rick riordan and dunks him into the garbage. fucking obliterated

**Author's Note:**

> reyna is a lesbian peace out


End file.
